A Really Useful Engine
A Really Useful Engine ''is the first episode of Season 1 and the very first episode of ''Thomas' Friendship Tales. Plot Thomas is a new engine to the Island of Sodor and is brought to help shunt trains for the other engines. He is asked by Sir Topham Hatt, the railway controller, to go and help Edward shunt in the Yard. When he gets there, Thomas meets a red engine named James who starts teasing him. James states that they were expecting a big engine, which Thomas takes offense to. Moments later, Edward arrives and kindly asks Thomas to move some trucks. Unfortunately, Thomas goes in the wrong direction and nearly crashes into a big express engine named Gordon. Gordon scolds Thomas for nearly causing an accident and rudely states that Sir Topham Hatt made a mistake in sending such a small, useless engine. Thomas puts on a brave face and states that little engines can do big things, but Gordon and James doubt it. Thomas is soon put to work, and after a few slip ups, manages to put the trucks and coaches into their proper sidings. That night, Edward congratulates Thomas on his hard work, but Gordon and James begin to insult Thomas calling him a clumsy, weak engine who doesn't have what it takes to pull a train. This causes Thomas to cry and make Edward cross at the two big engines. The next day, Edward, feeling sorry for Thomas, allows him to pull his goods train to the Docks. Thomas is warned that trucks can be troublesome and play tricks on engines. Thomas doesn't listen to Edward and begins to bump the trucks hard. The trucks become very cross and push Thomas down a hill. Thomas manages to stop in time and comes to a complete stop at the Docks. Sir Topham Hatt is surprised to see Thomas, as he was meant to stay in the Yard. Thomas explains what had happened, and is scolded by Sir Topham Hatt for being careless. For the next few days, Thomas has to stay and shunt trucks in the Yard until he knows as much about them as Edward. Sir Topham Hatt is very pleased with Thomas' work and says that he is learning rather quickly. He then tells Thomas about the Breakdown Train, which must stay in its siding and is only used in emergencies. Moments later, Thomas finishes shunting the last of the trucks, when he hears a whistle in the distance. Then, James comes flying around the corner being pushed by some Troublesome Trucks. He can't stop due to his old wooden brakes and disappears down the line. Thomas is cross and wants to teach the trucks a lesson. An alarm goes off in the Yard, and Thomas immediately fetches the Breakdown Train. He finds James in a field, looking miserable. In no time at all, Thomas sets to work clearing the mess and scolds the trucks for causing so much trouble. James is put back on the rails, and Thomas helps him home. Sir Topham Hatt congratulates Thomas and rewards him with his very own branchline. Thomas is very honored and promises to not let him down. He then sets off for his new job and finally becomes a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel(cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Junction * The Yards * Gordon’s Hill * Brendam Docks * Thomas’ Branchline Trivia * This is the only episode without a narrator. * This is the only episode with one voice actor. * This episode is based on the book “Thomas the Tank Engine” and the film “The Adventure Begins” Goofs * Due to different models being used, Thomas’ whistle changes from gold to yellow, likewise, the lining on the back of his bunker disappears in various shots. * When Thomas pushes the breakdown train down the line, it changes positions. * When Thomas passes by the level crossing, he's slightly bouncing off of the tracks. Category:Season 1 Episodes